Hetalia Randomness
by kimchi121
Summary: If you liked reading my story Secrets of the Nation's Curls then I'm sure you'd like reading this story. The title says it all. The random things that happen to the Hetalia characters. Human names might be used.
1. Don't Make Him Angry

REVIEW and tell me if I should continue it...This might revolve around America more then the others though...

I don't think this story will correspond to my other one...it may or it may not...it just depends on what I write.

I know this might be too much to ask but if I get at least 10 to 15 reviews I'll continue the story...

* * *

During another UN meeting in New York everything was going smoothly until England and France were at it again.

"You bloody Frog!" shouted England. "You broke my new tea set!"

"It was not my fault, you're the one who brought it in the first place," replied France. They kept on arguing practically strangling each other. The other nations brushed it aside since it happened regularly.

"So… Where is the fat hamburger bastard?" South Italy Romano asked no one in particular. The other nations didn't know where America was either. Suddenly the doors burst open with a very agitated nation coming their way. America looked as if he had a headache and a terrible one at that.

"Ve~ America what is wrong?" asked North Italy.

"Nothing's wrong!" he said, back his usual cheerful self.

"Ok just checking ve~," Italy replied. But the others didn't seem to believe him. The meeting kept going on. England and France were still fighting and America was sucked into the fighting cloud. The nations all stopped to watch the fight unfold, since they didn't have anything better to do.

"France, get your bloody hands off of me!" screeched England.

"Ohohohohohon you know you love it," purred France.

"Will you guys stop fighting already!?" yelled America, but he was ignored. America was getting so agitated that anything would set him off. Suddenly both of them were held away from each other by a very mad looking America. He was surrounded by a dark aura that rivaled even Russia's. The room's temperature dropped at least 10 degrees. He was even sporting a creepily innocent grin.

"Now would you two like to make up with each other the easy way or the HARD way?" he asked still sporting the menacing aura and smile. It gave all the nations chills well except for Canada since he is America's twin brother. It still gave the other nations like Russia, Japan and any other nation that got on America's bad side have chills running down their spines.

"I'm sorry France," replied England, still shocked by this side of America.

"I'm sorry as well," France replied trying hard not to break down crying.

"Good now that that's settled I'm going to go home now," America stated as he walked out of the meeting room doors as if nothing happened. Everyone was still pretty shocked at that. Finally England spoke up.

"Remind me never to get on America's bad side ever again," he told France. Who nodded.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side as well," France replied. England nodded in agreement.


	2. America?

America?

It was just a regular old day and the G8 was having another meeting. Other countries were there as well. The meeting didn't star for another 5 minutes. Everyone was there except for a certain American. Suddenly the doors to the meeting room were opened and out came…America dressed in a black suit with black dress pants and shoes, the ends of his hair were slightly spiked, his usual glasses were replaced by solid black hexagonal framed glasses, his hair was also a lighter blond color as well. He looked very formal and calculating. By the way he was also carrying a vintage looking lawn mower and wearing black gloves.

"Well there you are America," England said. "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry sir but are you talking to me?" he replied with a perfect British accent. England just looked at him his mouth agape. Opening and closing like a fish. He just stood there. "Well I'm Ronald Knox, pleased make your acquaintance," he stated while bowing toward the shocked looking Englishman. "Alright then let us get this meeting started shall we?" America…err…Ronald sat in his chair and all the other nations followed. "Alright everyone, our agenda today is to solve our world affairs and problems. Alright starting now everyone will have their own turn no more than eight minutes. Is that clear?" he said with an edge that sounded familiar to Germany but with a British accent. Everyone sat there mouth hitting the table except for Japan who was visibly sweating and Canada who was letting out a small sigh that was unnoticed by everyone except for Japan. Ronald sighed visibly exasperated looked at the watch on his wrist. "May we please get on with this? If not I'll be on my way. I have some business to take care of," he stated as he started his lawn mower and was about to ride it out of the meeting room. "Oh by the way there happens to be a flying mint bunny perched on top of your head," he replied while pointing to England's head. "Well good day to you all," he said to the nations as he rode out of the meeting room.

"Was that America!?" yelled England confused as ever. "…How could he see flying mint bunny!?..." he was shocked into silence and utter disbelief.

"I believe so," replied Germany who finally noticed Japan's guilty aura. "Japan did you happen to be the cause of this?"

"Yes it was me," he admitted. "I showed him the anime character that reminded me so much of him that I showed him a few episodes. I did not know it would have this effect on him," he admitted.

"Actually he gets like that from time to time he is really good at keeping character when it comes to cosplaying one of Japan's characters," stated Canada. "By the way America and I could see all your magical creatures since we were still just young colonies England. Well it looks like I'm going to have to go get Alfred back…" He stated leaving the nations and a shocked England behind.


	3. This Isn't Coffee

This isn't Coffee

Arthur's POV

It was just a normal day at the world meeting and it was my turn to bring in the refreshments. I brought in the drinks which consisted of tea and only tea. The World meeting had already started and it was currently break time. I gave everyone a cup of tea including Alfred. As I watched, everyone downed their tea. As I watched Alfred he drank all his tea in one gulp. Then it looked as if he realized something and started to sputter. He came up to me.

"Arthur what did you put in here?" he asked pointing to the Styrofoam cup.

"It's just a cup of tea. What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Dude I thought this was coffee." He stated. Well he was right the tea did look like coffee due to its black color.

"Well what's the big deal?" I asked. Alfred just huffed.

"Because England if I drink tea I talk just like you." He replied in a perfect British accent. I just looked at him shocked. "Oh really Arthur you can be quite dense. I can't believe I was raised by you. When I was still young you remember I used to talk just like you…right?" all I could do was nod. "Well once I became independent I realized that if I drank tea I would talk just like you. But even without drinking tea I can still talk like a British person." He stated. I just looked at him. I can't believe he remembers how to talk like a Brit. "Not only can I speak in a British accent," he stated. Wait he knows how to speak other things? "But I can also speak other languages" (A/N: _Italics _he is speaking in another language). "_Hello there Germany how are you doing?"_ he said in perfect German leaving Germany speechless. "Hello _Russia. How are you and your sisters? Is Belarus still in that whole severe brother complex phase?" _he said but this time in Russian. Everyone was shocked including me. We didn't know that America could speak all these languages but it did make sense since a lot of people from around the world lived in America it was only natural for him to speak all those different languages. _"Ciao! Italy and Romano. Can you bring in pasta and pizza to the next world meeting?" _he asked the Italy brothers._ "So how is it going Switzerland?" _All he got in return were blank stares from the other nations. "_Ha ha looks like I'm not really an idiot huh Japan?" _

"I agree with America-san," Japan replied. That's when I realized America wasn't just called a Melting Pot of cultures for nothing.


	4. Ask a Nation Part 1

Ask a Nation

**A/N: **The title says all…what have you always wanted to ask the nations but couldn't. Review the questions you want the nation(s) of your choice to answer.

* * *

"Um…Japan…why are we going there again?" Canada asked. Looking out the window.

"Bro we're going to the convention because one of Japan's citizens made a manga series about us called Hetalia and it became a hit. Not to mention it also became an anime." America said.

"We will be answering people's questions at the panel that we are hosting and it can be as random as asking what we had for breakfast or…um…our love lives…" Japan said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we're that loved right?" America asked Japan who was sort of looking panicked. "Well I've been going to these things for…since they came here. So I've been going to these anime conventions for a while. But because of work and busy schedules I didn't have time to go." When they made it to the convention the place was packed. So many people were dressed up as their favorite anime characters and you could just see Japan's eyes shine brighter. The other nations were there too. The former axis and allied powers were there including; Seychelles, South Korea, the Baltics, and the Nordics…and Belarus…much to Russia's horror. Spain, Greece, and Turkey. (**A/N:** I have a poll on my Profile on whether or not I should cosplay in public or not…if I get a lot of votes for yes then I'll cosplay as casual America at the mall…by myself). They even saw a lot of Hetalia cosplayers. They saw a lot of people dressed as the nations. But what amused them the most was that the other cosplayers were gawking at them eyes wide and mouths hanging open. They were the largest group there and they looked amazing. If only them crazy fans knew they were the real thing…TOTAL and COMPLETE….CHOAS…or WWIII would ensue. They arrived at the panel room a few minutes early and were getting ready to answer some questions.


	5. Announcement 1

Some of you may not have read the top of the previous chapter but the title does say it all. Ask a Nation, you can review any questions you have for the nations that were mentioned in the previous chapter. It can be anything. You just have to write down who the question is for and the question. Simple if not then I'll make up questions.

Thanks to Roses-of-Envy for pointing this out. But you can tell me who you're cosplaying along with your questions and stuff. To make it a little more easier for me to write. Thanks again to **Roses-of-Envy **:D


	6. Ask a Nation Part 2

Tell me if I did okay...

* * *

People were filing into the room and it seemed endless. Once everyone was settled down America spoke up. Also Scotland is there too. (A/N: I love Scotland) Including Austria, Hungary and Prussia.

"Alright everyone quite down. As you can see this is an Ask a Nation Panel so you give us a question and we'll try our best to answer them. Alright if you guys have any questions please step up to the mike." Immediately the first person in line was a girl cosplaying as China (Aka Roses-of-Envy).

"Anyway, mine is sort of one to all of the nations. What is one of the craziest things your 'sibling'(s) have done to you?" the China cosplayer asked.

"The most craziest thing…I think the most craziest thing Scotland has ever done to me was…oh there are a lot of things…well Scot here made me go bungee jumping off the side of the London Bridge." Britain said pointing to his brother Scotland.

"Ve~ I think the craziest thing that Romano did to me was dyeing my hair the color green." Italy replied.

"The craziest thing that my idiot fratello did to me was…while I was sleeping he carried me into that tomato bastard's room and tucked me into his bed." Romano said face turning red.

"Romano you're as red as a tomato, so cute." Spain stated.

"Shut up Tomato Bastardo!" Romano exclaimed.

"Um…the craziest thing that Canada did to me was…he went all Manada on me. He was chasing me while riding on his freaking bull-moose while yelling. "Alfred! YOU TOOK THE SYRUP! 6 MILLION POUNDS of MAPLE SYRUP!" That happened for while until Quebec police found the thieves." America said.

"The craziest thing that America did to me was…well he came over one day and went all multiple personality on me. It went something like this. "Matt we have to free the slaves!" *twitch* "I say we keep the slaves!" *twitch* "Freeing the slaves is top priority. We're all supposed to be treated as equals." *twitch* "We're more superior then them. All they're good for is cleaning the house." *twitch* "Oh no they're not they deserve their civil rights!" I was so confused." Canada stated burying his face into his hands.

"The craziest thing that Hong Kong has ever done to me was when he planted so many fireworks in my bed aru. When I was about to go to sleep he set them all off. I was covered head to toe with black soot. Not to mention that one of my sleeves caught on fire aru." China sighed.

"Aye the craziest thing me brother did to me was try and use his so called magic on me. He's still an amateur. Hogwarts isn't in me land for nothing. He tried to turn me into a sheep. But instead I had bunny ears and a wee fluffy tail. Man I couldn't' stop craving carrots or stop twitching me nose for a week after the effects wore off." Scotland stated.

"…Belarus locked me in the closet with a person who had a marriage license so that she could get married to me…" Russia went into a state of depression after that.

"Mein bruder Prussia…three words…GERMAN…SPARKLE…PARTY." Germany stated.

"Um…w-well my brothers….h-haven't done…a-anything crazy to me…and we d-don't do a-anything c-crazy to each other." Lithuania stuttered. Estonia and Latvia agreed. The other nations didn't feel like answering. (A/N: Was that okay Rose?) Another person went up to the mike cosplaying as Hungary (Aka ItalyAllday…I didn't know who you wanted to cosplay as).

"My Question is for the Italian brothers aka Italy and Romano  
I wanna know why you guys blush when someone pulls your curl I know it's your erogenous zone and I know it makes you quiet but does it go farther than that so all I want is for someone to pull it…PULL THE CURL! DO IT NOW!  
Ps: ITALY I love you…"

"Ve~ I love you too random person." Italy said as oblivious as ever. "Ve~ Germany what does erogenous zone mean?" Italy asked Germany who was turning red.

"That is nothing you have to worry about." Germany stated.

"Well if someone pulls it, it really really hurts. But then strangely there is a warm fuzzy feeling after. Germany can pull my curl. Right Germany?" Italy asked.

"Um…Ja? If you really want me to…" Germany said then yanked Italy's curl.

"VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Italy yelled. Spain did the same thing and yanked Romano's curl too. They both pulled the curls at the same time.

"CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGIIIIIIII!" Romano yelled. Then at the same time their heads dropped to the table with a THUD!

"OH MEIN GOTT." Germany said. O.o "We broke them." The audience was laughing because they thought they were just really good actors and not the real thing. Just as Spain and Germany were starting to panic both Italy brothers got up.

"Oh. Hey! Why am I sitting next to the potato bastard!?" Italy exclaimed.

"Ve~ Hi big brother Spain^-^" Romano said. Everyone was confused.

"Crap I'm in mi fratello's body." Romano stated. The audience was just cracking up.

"Ve~ maybe if you pull our curls again we'll change back." Romano/Italy stated.

"Alright…here goes nothing." Spain stated.

"CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGIIIIIIII!" Romano yelled.

"VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Italy yelled.

"Okay…I think we're back to normal. Just don't pull our curls at the same time…ever again." Romano said back in his own body. "Any more questions? None okay I'm leaving." He stated standing up.

"Ve~ fratello we still have so many people with questions left you can't just leave." Italy pleaded.

"Fine," Romano grumbled sitting down. This one girl cosplaying as England (me) came up to the mike.

"I have a question for the former allied powers. You know how America says everyone's his back up." The other nations nodded. "Isn't America technically everyone else's back up?" The former allies really thought about it.

"You know…truth be told I don't think we ever really thought about it before." England stated. "Yes it does seem that America is our back up. He didn't really join until after the war had started"

"Da~ America is back up da?" Russia asked.

"I agree. America was our back up during WWII aru." China said.

"Oui. America is our back up. " France said with a suggestive look.

"Okay on to the next question." America stated. (**A/N:** The same people can review another question if they want. Just mention what cosplay you're wearing. It can be the same Cosplay.)


	7. Ask a Nation Part 3

Someone cosplaying as America (KaseySteel) came up to ask a question.

"Does the same thing that happened to the Italy brothers happen with your cowlick America and Canada's curl?" The two nations in question just looked at each other.

"I don't know…should we try it?" Canada asked America.

"Let's try it," America said. "On the count of three…1….2….3!" They pulled their curls as hard as they could at the same time.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they said in unison. Their heads dropped on the table at the same time just like the Italy brothers. They then got up and looked at each other.

"Oh god, I'm seriously in Matt's body…" Can..er America stated.

"Wow this feels so weird…I never thought this would ever happen…." Canada stated.

"I can't believe it. I'm Matt and you're me." America stated. "Okay…now I feel like drinking coffee with maple syrup in it."

"I feel like eating a load of burgers and at least a gallon of coke." Canada said. "Okay I want to go back to being me now." America nodded. "Okay on the count of three…1…2…3!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they said in unison.

"Woo I'm glad to be back in my own body." America stated. Canada nodded in agreement. "Okay now back to answering questions." A person dressed up as Sealand (Redthorne19) came up to the mike.

"The bloody hell! Sealand what are you doing here!?" England stated.

"Oi…England…that's not really Sealand." Scotland said.

"I…I knew that." England said.

"Anyway…I got a question for America and England: What's your relationship with each other?" The Sealand cosplayer asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Britain asked.

"Um Angleterre it means what relationship you are in with America. For example; brothers, father and son, my favorite…lovers, ect." France explained.

"Oh that…well…" Britain said.

"Well basically it's a father and son thing. Well here's the thing…when I was a young colony…oh god…he being the drunk father…well I think you can guess what happened then. Not to mention the fact that he ruined my taste buds as a child. Now I can eat pretty much anything… I know that my food can taste horrible too…I blame you for all the crap that's happened to me." America said to England, slouching in his seat. Canada was trying his best to comfort his brother.

"Well I'd never. You wanker, you used to eat my cooking well enough. You never complained about it before." England said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Maybe we should move on to the next question…" Canada suggested. Someone who was cosplaying as Canada (unknown-for-life) stepped up to the mike….oh the irony.

"Canada did you or Albion set fire to the White House hundred years ago?"

"…" America visibly tensed. A very faint gloom was starting to spread around him.

"Um…well…we both set fire to the White House…" Canada awkwardly stated. "I'm sorry America. I really am." America just sat there. A few seconds of really awkward silence America finally spoke up.

"I forgive you bro….even though it hurt like a bi**." America stated fist bumping with his brother. "Anybody have any more questions for us?" America asked the audience. (**A/N: **One more chapter for questions left…maybe…it depends)


	8. Ask a Nation Part 4

An Italy (ItalyAllday) cosplayer stepped up to the mike.

"Italy do you love Germany and I mean LOVE Tier 15 LOVE" she asked.

"Ve~ of course I love Germany…Germany. What's tier 15?" the clueless Italian asked Germany.

"Um…Italy….I think that's a question for another time…." Germany replied getting red in the face.

"Ve~ but I want to know what tier 15 is….that's okay I'll just ask big brother France." Italy said oblivious to the dangers of asking France these kinds of questions.

"Ohohohohon I would be happy to tell you about the wonders of tier 15." France stated. "The person is asking you if you and Germany have made l'amour with each other," France said.

"Oh love, we have made love to each other all the time! Ve~" Italy said unaware of all the yaoi fan girl squeals sounding all across the room. Germany just face palmed.

"Italy I don't think France means that kind of love…." Germany said.

"Ve~ but big brother France said that making love means that you sleep together. I sleep with you all the time." Italy replied. Queue the fan girl squeals.

"You've been sleeping with that PATATO BASTATRD FRATELLO!?" Romano yelled. "When I get my hands on that potato bustard I'm going to castrate him!" Romano said ready to pounce on the German if not for the fact that Spain was holding him back.

"Lovi please, I don't think that Italy meant it in 'that' way." Spain stated. "Right Italy?" he asked.

"Ve~ I don't know what you mean." Italy stated.

"Italy there are two meanings for sleeping together…one is just sleeping together platonically just as friends nothing more…the other let's just say it rhymes with ex….." Spain replied.

"Um…oh is it sex?" Italy asked still oblivious.

"…" Spain just looked at Italy for a moment…"Yes…yes Italy it's the s word."

"Oh then no. Me and Germany are just good friends that love each other Ve~" Italy replied. A person cosplaying as Taiwan (HanamiKaze) came up to the mike.

"What happens when you pull Greece and Turkey's curls at the same time?" she asked.

"Let's find out shall we." Japan stated. He got up and went to Turkey and Greece who were sitting next to each other by pure coincidence or bad luck. Japan using his ninja skills pulled their curls at the same time before they even noticed he was there.

"OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHH HHHHHHHH!" they both yelled in unison. Then hit their heads on the table just like the Italy brothers and the North American brothers. They then woke up, looking at each other with pure shock and horror.

"I can't believe I'm in the cat lover's body…" Greece/Turkey said.

"You think you have it good. I'm in a complete douche's body." Turkey/Greece stated.

"Well at least Japan likes me better the way I was." Turkey stated.

"No Japan likes me better!" Greece stated.

"Who do you like better Japan? Me or him?" they both said in unison.

"Um…I like both of you…" Japan replied.

"But who do you like better?" they asked. Japan didn't know what to do until an idea popped into his head.

"Hey would you two like to see a trick?" Japan asked them. They both nodded. Japan grabbed onto his thumb and pulled it. He kept on pulling until with one final tug it looked as if he pulled off his thumb. Turkey and Greece just looked at him with a stupefied expression. Without them noticing he pulled both of their curls, but because they were still shocked it was like they didn't feel a thing. They just sat there until Japan said. "Tada now my thumb is back." He then put the hand that supposedly had his thumb back to the place where it used to be. He then wiggled the thumb that was 'gone' in front of their faces.

"Wow…." They said. The China (Roses-of-Envy) cosplayer came back up to the mike.

"Uh, Prussia, what's the worst Hungary has done to you?" Prussia whistled.

"Well the worst out of all the things Hungary has done to me?" He asked the China cosplayer. She nodded. "I think that the worst thing that Hungary has done to me would be…there are a lot of things…I think it would be this one time that I accidentally fell on her in an awkward position…she kicked Berlin…" Prussia said putting his head on the table while covering his head with his arms.

"I said I was sorry…Gil," Hungary said. "You okay?" Prussia just let out a muffled "humph." "I'm sorry," she said giving Prussia a loving hug. (A/N: I like Prussia x Hungary). A person cosplaying as Vietnam (CrazyAnimeOtaku198) went up to the mike.

"My question is for Austria and Greece. What would happen if someone pulls your hair curls?"

"…I don't really know…" Austria stated. Prussia decided to pull it. He yanked it. Nothing happened.

"Well…it's a dud." Prussia stated.

"When someone pulls Greece's curl he tends to hate cats and adore dogs…he also gets along well with Turkey." Japan stated.

"I also have another question," the Vietnam cosplayer said. "How does Austria react when someone destroys a musical instrument? Also can there be a demonstration with Prussia breaking the instrument?" Austria just stared at her for a second. Prussia had on an 'oh shit' look on his face.

"…Okay….as long as it's not the flute…" Prussia stated. "All I need is an instrument…does anyone have one on them?" he asked. America pulled out an oboe out of seemingly nowhere. "…Okay…Hungary…if I don't make it out of here alive…just know that you're an awesome best friend…and maybe even more…well…here goes nothing…" he then smashed the oboe in front of Austria, who visibly twitched.

"You…did not just do that…" Austria said. "Prussia…you are going to pay for that…." He got out one of his conductor batons and looked as if he was about to stab Prussia in the gut with it.

"Now Austria, let's not get too violent here, we're in public here." Prussia tried to reason.

"I don't care if we're in public. You just ruined a perfectly good instrument and you're going to pay." Austria said ready to pounce.

"Well bring it on aristopriss." Prussia said getting out a fake sword.

"Now, now you two. You better stop fighting or else you'll come face to face with my frying pan." Hungary stated.

"Okay." Prussia stated putting down the fake sword.

"Alright," Austria said putting the conductor baton. A person cosplaying as Spain (Invisibleamericanburgers) stepped up to the mike.

"This question is for Scotland. Ok, I know that you've lived with England for a long time, but here is a question. What is the most embarrassing thing that England did while he was younger?" Scotland visibly smirked at this question. England shrunk into his seat.

"Hmm…there are a lot of things…I know. Aye when England was a wee lad, I used to herd sheep. So the he would try to ride one of them. He would try to jump on one of them first. On a rare occasion he would actually be able to ride one of them. But he would cry after words when he fell off the sheep. So I would lift him up and put him in the hood of my cloak. He went to sleep in it after a while when I tended to the sheep." Scotland said. England was turning red. The crowd let out a collective aw.

"W-well…o-on to the next question…" England stuttered. A Prussia cosplayer (Karebear16) stepped up to the mike.

"Um…hello this question is for Spain….why are you always so happy?"

"Well why can't I be? I'm always so happy because I have amazing friends. I have my amazing tomatoes and don't forget cute little Lovi." Spain stated. Romano was turning red as a tomato. "See look how cute he looks. Just like a tomato."

"S-shut up…tomato bastard…" Romano stuttered.

"Also do you get along with England?" The Prussia cosplayer asked.

One awkward moment of silence later

"*cough*" Spain coughed. "Well we may still have our differences but hey we settled it a long time ago."

"Yes we have settled it a long time ago." England stated. "Anymore questions?" (**A/N: **I decided to make another chapter for this, its pretty fun. The questions can be anything).


	9. Ask a Nation Part 5 Finale

A random person dressed in a polar bear suit which looked strangely like Canada's polar bear Kumajirou (Snow and Night the sisters) went up to the mike.

"Okay I have a ton of question for you."

"Well ask away." America stated.

"This one is for Spain. Any churro recipes? Also can I have a churro?"

"Just one and yes you can have a churro," he said and gave her a churro.

"This one is for Romano. Why do you curse so much? Why do you hate Germany and if it's possible try to refrain from using swears."

"I swear because I like to and it helps to take out some of my pant up anger. I hate Germany because…because he took my fratello away from me. All Veneziano talks about is Germany this Germany that…I am sick and tired of all the good things he says about Germany. I don't even think that I've heard him say one good thing about me." Romano said.

"Ve~ Romano I didn't know about that. Why didn't you tell me?" Italy said.

"I-I don't know…you always spend time with the potato over there and you always say nice things about him…I don't know, I felt neglected. I'm even the older brother." Romano huffed.

"I'm sorry fratello. You are a good older brother and you make an amazing tomato sauce. You are also caring and I feel so bad that Grandpa Rome didn't take you with us." Italy cried hugging Romano.

"I-it's okay fratello." Romano stated returning the hug.

"I wanted to say that I love pasta. This next question is for Italy. Why do you love Germany? Was Rome nice? What would you do if you could talk to him again?"

"I love pasta too~ I love Germany because he is my best friend. Grandpa Rome was very nice and he was very talented too. If I could talk to him again I would ask him how he was doing. I would also tell him about how life is going and I would also tell him that I miss him." Italy stated.

"This one is for Canada. I like polar bears so where can I get a pet one? If I go to Canada, what is the chance I will see a polar bear and where can I go see one in the wild?"

"Wow…those are a lot of questions. Well you can't really get a pet polar bear. Kumajirou is basically like us nations so he doesn't really age or anything like that. But regular polar bears are basically endangered and they eat seals and blubber. They also live in cold weather. Well in Canada you can see them if you really look, but other people don't' like to go near them though. Well you can see them in the colder regions of Canada. They also live in Alaska, Russia, Greenland, and Norway. You can also see polar bears at the zoo…depends if that zoo has polar bears or not. I hope that helped to answer your questions." Canada said while giving a small smile.

"Also England can you teach me to become a wizard?" she asked.

"Well of course I can," he replied.

"Yes." She stated fist pumping the air. "Also, Japan can I have a katana?"

"Why yes you can." Japan stated and handed her a katana.

"Sweet. So Germany…what is wurst and what does it taste like?"

"Wurst is sausage and not like any one of America's hot dogs as he calls it. It tastes how my brother would say "AWESOME" Germany stated.

"Also did you ever meet Hitler? Did you work in the Death Camps?"

"Ja I did meet Hitler…he was my boss. Not to mention he was a very angry man and he was very paranoid…that and the fact that he wouldn't let any of us drink beer….I'm afraid to say that I had to go and work in the Death Camps. I didn't want to but he made me….I'm not proud of my past…" Germany sulked in his seat.

"By the way Hitler was actually Austrian," Prussia stated. "He was born in Austria." The crowd turned to Austria and gave him a 'shame on you' look. Austria just shrunk in his seat.

"Do you love Italy? Can I marry y-I mean nothing!"

"I'm sorry but what was that last question?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Alright do I love Italy? Well yes I do but as a good friend."

"Love you too doitsu~" Italy said. The girl cosplaying as China stepped up to the mike once again.

"This is a question for the magical bunch. Basically all the countries that use magic and see magical creatures. How badly have you been criticized for your magic, or for your ability to see magical creatures, also, what's one of the worst spells you've done?"

"Well we've been pretty criticized for our magic. They can't even see flying mint bunny," England stated. "They don't even believe in our magic."

"Aye but they always tease you and Romania England." Scotland stated.

"I know they especially tease Romania. He couldn't be here because he went to a panel to set those Twilight fans straight." England stated. "They always ask him if he sparkles, or they ask him if he can read minds and things like that. I blame America for that."

"Sorry…I'm not proud of that." America sighed.

"One of the worst spells I've ever done would be the time I accidentally turned myself into a French man…It was horrible…I can't believe I was thinking like that bloody frog." He said while pointing to France.

"Ohohohohon don't tell me you did not enjoy it. Because I think that you did Angleterre," France stated.

"Shut your mouth you wanker." England said. "I hated that fact that I was a wine drinking, cheese eating surrender monkey." He stated. France feigned hurt.

"Oh you hurt me right here Angleterre," France said while pointing to his heart.

England just sighed in his seat.

"I think the worst spell I've ever done would be the time that I accidentally turned Nessie (The Lockness Monster) into a goldfish." Scotland stated. Then the girl cosplaying as England (me) came up to the mike.

"Hi…I have a few questions this one is for Seychelles. Who do you like better, England or France?"

"Oh that's a tough question. There's England and France, France and England. They were both pretty bad. Well on the one hand France did raise me, but….when I got older he tried to grope me. England well he put a dog collar on me and treated me as his servant….not fun at all. I think I'd go with both of them because it's like a mom and dad thing. England's the mom and France is the dad. America and Canada can agree with me on that one." She stated and the North American brothers agreed.

"Why am I the mother figure?" England whined.

"It is because you are a little more feminine non." France stated.

"But your way more girly than me you bloody frog!" England exclaimed.

"Well you do tend do the house work, cleaning…cooking. You also worry as if you were a doting mother." France replied. "Okay if it makes you happy we'll have a vote. Everyone who believes that Anglettere over here," he said pointing to England. "Is the mother figure say aye."

"Aye!" all the nations except for England exclaimed. Some of the audience members yelled too.

"See it is agreed you are the mother and I am the father. So it is said, let it be done." France stated. England got up to wallow in the corner.

"I also have a question for America…Were you Connor in Assassin's Creed III?" The other nations were just as curious.

"…How do you think we won the Revolutionary war? Well the game is different compared to what really happened. They just wanted to make it more interesting for the gamers. Like the fact that England just left me there. Or that I already had mad assassin skills." America stated. The Taiwan cosplayer (HanamiKaze) stepped up to the mike.

"What happens when you draw on Hello Kitty in front of China?"

"I don't know Da-ze. But I want to find out," South Korea stated. He got out a permanent black sharpie while Japan handed him a giant Hello Kitty plushie.

"Y-you wouldn't dare aru?" China said.

"Oh I would dear brother." South Korea stated. With that said he drew a mouth on Hello Kitty.

"Why did you do that aru?" China asked.

"Because that nice person dressed as Taiwan asked a question and I wanted to know how you would react." South Korea replied. China grabbed a hold of the Hello Kitty plushie and repeatedly hit South Korea with it.

"It *smack* was *smack* so *smack* cute *smack* before *smack*" China said in between smacking South Korea…who wasn't effected at all. Seriously it was a Hello Kitty PLUSHIE….A person dressed up as Russia (Kitdra) came up to the mike. Who by the way got that whole nice/creepy Russia thing down perfectly. 'Oh this can't be good' thought everyone except for Russia and Belarus…for certain reasons.

"America what's the best drunk England story you got?"

"The best story I have about Iggy being drunk…I know. Well we were at this bar right and after about 30 minutes he was completely wasted. So then he's all like,

_Italics-America talking like England. _ Regular-America speaking

"_Who the bloody hell are you?_" America said in a really good impression of England.

"Um it's me dude, Alfred…you know personification of the US of A."

_"Oh….I still have no clue who you are."_

"You know what I think it's time for me to take you back home…"

_"I'm not leaving you bloody git."_

"Fine alright, but don't say I didn't warn you…"

_"You didn't warn me."_

"*sigh* So…what do you think of France?"

"_Who?"_

"That guy over there. I said while I was pointing at France"

_"Oh my. He looks like quite the ladies man…"_

"Hehe yeah, but he swings both ways if you know what I mean."

_"I think I'm going to go over there and ask him out." _He got up and actually went up to France."

"I was shocked at first then I thought 'Oh this has got to be good'…then I watched how everything went down. Okay at first France thought that he was joking but when he saw that England wasn't as quick as a wink he carried England bridal style and left the bar…leaving me to stare blankly at where the two were just standing."

"Okay well this question is for England the same question but this time for America."

"Hmm…well America doesn't get drunk that fast…I didn't really drink anything. After about three hours he was still sober. That's when I decided to give him a shot of Russian Vodka…he downed the shot. He just sat there for a second until he had a cold expression on his face colder than Russia's. He then started speaking fluent Russian in a thick accent. I decided to experiment and gave him a shot of sake. He looked stoic and started to speak Japanese fluently too. This had gone on for a while until he finally got knocked out and I left him there at the bar." England said smugly.

"Ah but you didn't know what happened after that did you?" America said. "Well right after you left I got up as if nothing was wrong and went back home." America said with a cheeky grin.

"Alright well this question is for France. Who was the best in bed in your opinion?" She said while smiling evilly.

"Ohohohohon well I'd have to say England of course," France said. "Oh so long ago, the first time we did it was when I had to hand over Canada to you." The North American just looked at each other shocked.

"Oh sweet Lady Liberty/Oh sweet Maple," they said in unison.

"So the strange noises we heard when we were young were…were t-them!?" America exclaimed. "OH MY GOD" he then started to sit in fetal position in his chair along with Canada.

"My last and final question is to all of you…Become one with Russia and Kitdra." She said in a demanding voice.

"Um sorry but we all can't aru," China stated.

"But why not comrade? I would love to become one with Kitdra," Russia stated his childish yet evil smile in place.

"I would become one with big bruder of course," Belarus stated.

"Because we can't." England stated.

"I wasn't giving you a choice." The Russia cosplayer stated while giving an evil smile.

"Oh dear god there's another Russia! For the love of god run for your lives," England panicked.

"A-any w-ways o-on to the n-next q-question…right Mr. Russia?" Lithuania stuttered.

"That is correct. Now who else would like to ask us questions?" Russia said with his creepy smile. A person cosplaying as female Japan (black air mage) stepped up to the mike.

"I have two questions for Germany and Prussia. Do the rest of the nations know that you have 16 older siblings that are nations? Also what are your relations to Denmark, Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria and Sweden?"

"Ja they do. They are my states but they are older than me." Germany stated.

"Ja they are but I'm the older brother." Prussia gloated. "Also Denmark is one of my drinking buddies."

"Netherlands…is like a…well a brother who has an interest in money…" Germany said.

"Belgium is like a mature and nice sister to us." Prussia said and Germany nodded in agreement.

"Switzerland is like a trigger happy kind of brother. He is how Prussia would say 'An awesome badass." Germany stated.

"Liechtenstein is also a cute little sister to us too….Austria on the other hand is like the annoying cousin, that basically free loads at our house." Prussia stated.

"Ja," Germany agreed fully. "Sweden is like the intimidating brother who looks mean but really isn't." Germany said. Then someone cosplaying as Korea (soraxtsuna123) stepped up to the mike.

"I have a few questions. First is for Korea! Have you done anything sexual to China other than your breast claiming? If so….can you tell me about it?"

"I haven't done anything sexual to aniki other than grab/claim his breasts," Korea stated.

"Okay then. Norway who do you like better in the magic trio and how much do you like the brother stalked trio with Korea and Belarus?"

"I like England better…I like his brothers too. They use magic and see mystical creatures too." Norway stated nonchalantly. "It's okay I guess…" he said. "They're both pretty fun to be around."

"Now I have a question for China. Has Korea ever looked or felt depressed, like suicide depressed before?"

"Oh yes he has aru….I think it would be the time where Korea had gotten invaded by the Soviet Union aru…It had really taken a toll on him. One side of him wanted to be a communist the other wanted to be democratic. He had gotten so depressed. The tension was killing him in the inside. He couldn't take it anymore so he decided that nobody really needed him. I found him lying there on the ground looking so broken…that and the fact that he stabbed himself in the gut…he is fine now as you can see," he said motioning towards Korea whose head was on the table looking depressed. "He just found out he had a sister too when North was finally communist. North Korea. She couldn't be here due to some…technicalities aru." China said.

"Okay I have a question for Korea! Who do you love more America or Canada?" South Korea snapped out of his depression.

"Um….I…..love…..America more…." South Korea stated while blushing.

"This one is for Finland. Do you like Sweden back! If so kiss him on the cheek or hug him. If not you should cause he is mama Sweden." The Korea cosplayer said. Finland blushed and gave Sweden a quick peck on the cheek. Which made those yaoi fan girls scream like hell.

"Um…well technically I'm…basically the mom of the relationship…hehe" Finland laughed nervously while sweat dropping.

"Okay then…I have a question for Sweden and Korea. What's your relation?" The two in question just looked at each other.

"No relation what so ever," Korea stated.

"T'ts r'ht," Sweden said. (**A/N: **I have no clue on how Sweden's accent should sound-_-')

"Alright I have two more questions left. Okay Norway do you like Romania?"

"No, not really. Hungary and I made a Romania haters club." Norway stated impassively. (Sorry if I couldn't answer your last question…TT-TT So I decided to come up with one for you…if that's okay….)

"My last question is again for Norway. What's your relationship with Denmark?" The two in question were turning bright red.

"Um….w-well you see…um….that's classified information," Norway stated still red and Denmark nodded in agreement still red in the face too, which made the yaoi fan girls scream as loud as hell...again.

"Ohohohohon is that sexual tension a smell?" France asked while grinning like an idiot. He was also wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner to the two.

"Oh would you look at the time it looks like our time is up. The panel is now over and we hope that we've made you happy by answering your questions. We hope to see you all next time at a different or same convention." England said.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the Ask a Nation chapters. Just know that I tried my best to answer all your questions to my best ability. So now I'm going to write other random stuff about the nations in the next chapter and so on.


	10. It's Not a Skirt

It's not a Skirt

Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I just got a tumblr. That site is freaking awesome and addicting. PM me if you want to follow me on tumblr. :3

I just love Scotland and England I'm sorry but I do. Enjoy the chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Normal POV

It was a fairly normal day in England and all was good. Arthur was currently drinking a spot of tea while reading the news paper. His older brothers were either gone for the day or still in their rooms sound asleep. He then heard one of his brothers coming down. He wondered which brother it was. Was it Angus, who was Northern Ireland? Bevin, who was Wales or Alastair, who was Scotland? He shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink his tea.

"Braw morn brother, ye be drinking tea?" ah heavy Scottish accent rang through Arthur's ears.

"Alastair, would you please kindly refrain from speaking in your native tongue? I don't have the bloodiest clue what you're talking about." Arthur replied his back facing the Scotsman.

"Yer aff yer heid? Ye dinnae know me Scottish slang words? After all these years of raising you from the wee bairn you were? Aye I must be really getting Auld…"

England sighed. "Yes yes we all know how old you are you don't have to repeat it again. Now please stop with all your Scottish sayings. I understand what you're saying, it's just that I don't want hear it right now."

"Fine fine ye win. Why aren't ye looking at me when I be talking to ya?" he asked. Arthur sighed and turned to face Scotland while he was still drinking tea. His eyes widened in surprise and shock and did a spit take to the side that lasted about…..2…3 minutes?

"Ye done there?" Alastair asked, watching the spit take happen. Arthur stopped spitting tea. "Why were ye spitting out a perfectly good cup a tea like that?" England just looked at him as if he were crazy. "Whit?"

"Why the bloody hell are you wearing a skirt!" England yelled. Scotland looked appalled.

"What ye be calling a skirt lad? This is naw skirt. This is a kilt." He said gesturing toward the kilt. "It be very comfortable as well. But ye wouldn't know cause ye never wore yin." Scotland stated.

"But for god sakes…why the bloody hell do you wear that?" England said. "I mean really you're a grown man for cripes sake!" He exclaimed.

"Well it's in me blood Arthur. Or should I say Artie." Scotland said while smirking at England. Arthur stood up and sat his tea down on the counter top.

"I just have this to say…Scotland looks dead sexy in a mini skirt." With that said England and laughed like a maniac while he bolted out of the kitchen.

"It's nawt a mini skirt you gowk!" Scotland stated while chasing after his little brother. Suddenly a wild France appears.

"Ohohohohon did someone say dead sexy and miniskirt in the same sentence?" France said and then chased after Scotland and England.

"Get back here! England!" Scotland exclaimed angrily while catching up to England.

"Hahahaha! I don't think I've ever laughed this hard while running! Haha!" England laughed while running. Then Scotland felt a disturbance in the force. He did what any other person would do. He looked behind him.

"Oh dear god…" Behind getting closer was a love struck France chasing after the both of them. Kicking it into high gear Scotland was now running next England. "Laddy….we better start runnin' before a certain French catches up to us!" Scotland exclaimed. England immediately stopped laughing but kept on running. England was about tell the Scotsman that he was a liar until he heard the ever so familiar laugh of France.

"Ohohohohon!"

"Lad run!" Scotland exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" With that said the both of them ran as fast as the Italy brothers leaving France behind in a cloud of dust.

"I will get them one day," France said walking off with a perverted look on his face.


	11. Ask a Nation Part 6

Ask a Nation part 6

Upon being popular by request….that and the fact that I just got two reviews with questions in them….here's another chapter for Ask a Nation.

* * *

Before the panel was over though a person cosplaying as Athens comes up to the mike. (Athens Georgia).

"Turkey, do you secretly keep a pack of dogs at your house? I mean, seriously, you and Greece get along like cats and dogs, and that would perfectly explain it. Personally, I'm a cat person."

"Cat lovers for life!" Greece exclaimed with approval.

"Yes, yes I do. That's the reason why Greece and I don't get along. He likes cats and I like dogs, simple logic right there. Dogs are better than cats." He stated.

"No you're wrong. Cats are much better than dogs." Greece stated.

"No you're wrong and I'm right."

"No…" then they both started to argue.

"Okay dudes…..moving on…." America said.

A woman who looked almost exactly like Paris Hilton, except for the fact she had a bigger bust than Ukraine. Stood up and took the mike.

"My question is for, like, America. Do you mind, if I, like, called you Daddy right now?"

"No California I won't mind if you do." America said. The woman, who happened to be the personification of the State of California, smiled widely, her teeth shining brightly, much like the lights of Hollywood as she giggled; at the same time, a young man with a pack of cards in his hands, wearing a casino dealer's outfit, stood up.

"Dad, Cali's being a ditz again!" the man exclaimed.

"Like, shut up, Nevada!" California yelled at Nevada. Then the two of them started to argue. While this was going on Greece and Turkey stopped fighting to see what was going on. Then two boys wearing college football jerseys suddenly stood up.  
"Stop trying to upstage me and the F*ckeye, guys."

"What did you say, Wolverine?" The two who just happen to be Michigan and Ohio begin fighting…again. America on the other hand was starting to bang his hand on the table.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Over and over again, but no one could hear it over the arguments going on between the states. The nations sitting at the table were looking at America with concern until suddenly he stopped banging his head. He then got out a pair of black sunglasses, took of his jacket to reveal a white t-shirt, he replaced his jacket with a military button up. He was even wearing military dog tags and put on a U.S. drill sergeant cap. He then stood up from his seat.

"TEN HUT!" He exclaimed and all the states present stopped arguing and looked at their father standing up straight. "You four have been acting disrespectful during this panel. I'm gonna have to punish you four." He said with mix between a cold tone of a drill sergeant and a disappointed father.

"Daddy like it wasn't my like fault. It was those three who like started it." California said trying to put on the 'daddy's little girl' act. It was no use though.

"For the next 2 months and three weeks you four will be grounded and for the first month you'll be under house arrest." He stated mouth formed in a tight line.

"B-but dad," they said in unison.

"No buts!" He exclaimed. They all knew that deep down they were in some serious crap. "Not only that but... California give me your cell phone." California looked shocked as the other boys snickered. "That goes for all of you." He ordered. They reluctantly handed over their cell phones. "Also California. No online shopping either, considering you'll be under house arrest for the first month. Same goes with Facebook and any other social site" He then looked to the boys. "Nevada, Michigan and Ohio. No watching college football or any sports for that matter. In fact after the first month of your house arrest. Nevada no working at casinos. Michigan and Ohio no playing sports. California no shopping whatsoever." The four states looked at their father shocked and sad. "Now sit down, act respectful and I'm going to deal with the technicalities of your grounding at home." The four plopped down back into their seats. America then finally sat down in his seat.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay if you guys have any other questions to ask the nations this will be the last time to ask them in PM or Review...I don't want the Fanfiction "police" to be after my arse. Don't forget to tell me what cosplay you'll be wearing. I'll stop taking questions on Wednesday July 24th.


	12. Ask a Nation Part 7

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating as much. Having advanced classes does that to a person. Besides I'm only in my first year of High School, what do ya expect. Again I'm sorry. Well anyways enjoy the chapter and review. Reviews give me confidence.

* * *

A person cosplaying Taiwan (HanamiKaze) stood up to the mike.

"Hey so I have a few questions to ask you guys. Starting with Taiwan and South Korea. What happens when our curls get pulled at once?" she asked.

"Hm I don't know...want to try it Im?" Taiwan asked Korea.

"Da-Ze I'm up for anything!"

"Alright...here goes nothing. 1...2...3!" and they both pulled their curls at the same time and ….it looks like nothing happened, but they then fell to the floor.

"Ow...that hurt Da-Ze…" Korea said while gently rubbing his ahoge. "Wait a minute...what the heck is going on?" Korea said his voice sounding a lot girlier.

"I have no clue…" Taiwan said rubbing her ahoge as well. "Oi what the hell happened?" They then stood up from beneath the table.

"It appears that you two have switched genders….." Japan said. He was right too. Korea had longer hair that was tied into a braid and Taiwan had shorter hair and looked like a man.

"This feels weird…" Taiwan said.

"Da-Ze….So this is what it feels like to be a woman…..It feels very…..uncomfortable." Behind hi...er..her France was on the prowl. The audience realized what was going on but they were too late to warn her. France groped her chest from behind which let out a high squeak from the now female nation.

"Ohohohohohon you have very soft assets mon cher." France said while groping Korea's chest. Korea's cheeks were burning and she was starting to sweat profusely. "Oopa! Help Da-Ze!" she yelled. Both China and Japan sprang out right next to them. The two brothers both producing a menacing aura around them, topped with the fact that they were both glaring at French man.

"France, please kindly step away from our bro-um...sister." Japan said.

"Aw...why should I? Her skin is so soft I couldn't help myself." He said rubbing his prickly cheek against her soft one.

"Step away from our sister aru! or else we will use force!" China exclaimed.

"How about….no~? Besides I would much rather sit with Miss Korea than the others. She can sit on my lap throughout the rest of this panel~"

"You asked for it aru!" A pissed off tick mark forming on both of their heads.

"Ohohohohohon You and what army?" he said getting cocky.

"With this aru!" He exclaimed getting out his frying pan. The same one used to bash the axis a long time ago.

"And this." Japan said getting out his wicked sharp Katana. "You have till the count of three…..Ichi….nee….."

"Alright! You've got me!" France said and lept back to his seat next to England cowering in fear. He also received a good smack on the head from said British man, along with a few British profanities.

"You bloody git…..cunt…..arse….." and so on.

"Thank you for saving me big brothers!" Korea squealed and gave both of her brothers a bone crushing hug. She was still a little taller than her brothers so she crushed them in between her huge tracts of land. "Alright it's to go back to normal ready Taiwan oopa?" Taiwan nodded and they pulled their curls now back to normal. The Taiwan cosplayer was still there and had a few more questions to ask.

"Um...Okay….What would happen if you pulled all the curls of the countries that have em?" The nations with curls were looking at each other nervously.

"Um...I don't think we should…." America said.

"AWW! WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Asked a random cosplayer in the back of the room. All the nations sighed.

"Fine! But don't say we didn't warn you!" America said.

"YOU DIDN'T WARN US!" said the same random person. Before America could grumble any profanities Canada took charge.

"Well here goes nothing. On the count of three….1….2…...3!" Suddenly all the nations were who had curls were knocked out.

"Oh great now look what all of you have done….you broke the bloody imbeciles…..then suddenly there was a poof and...wham.

"Ouch crap that hurt like hell." The other nations with curls were gone and there sitting in America's chair was a man (the hetalia fandom). He had a curl and light brown hair. He was also wearing a bomber jacket, a t-shirt of the Hetalia logo, and jeans. "Hello my followers sup and how's it going!?" The audience squeed. Some of them even fainted.

"Shit I knew coming to this panel would be the best idea ever." A girl Cosplaying as Punk England (me) said to her friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Sup so I think I'll stay here for a little bit." he said. The Taiwan cosplayer was a little shocked but asked the rest of her questions anyways.

"Well I've got a question for Hong Kong. Have you ever lit England's pants on fire with your fireworks?" Hong Kong's lips were twitching upwards, yet he still had on a stoic facade.

"Why yes...I have. It was on Chinese New Year and I had implanted fire crackers, cherry bombs and a few smoke bombs into the hem of his pants. (DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME, IF SOMEONE DOES I AM NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE!). During the parade I set them on fire and boom! he was covered in red smoke and his pants were on fire."

"Worst day….ever…" England mumbled.

"Well anyways my last question was for America...but I don't see him anywhere…."

"Oh don't worry about that." The hetalia fandom said and pulled his curl and poof there was America.

"Well okay….Well my question is...America. Are there other parental figures for your states or are you the sole parent of all Fifty of them."

"Well yeah I'm their sole parent. But they do tend to take after a few other nations...I don't know why but they do. Well mostly the arguing with each other part. Like how California, Nevada, Ohio and Michigan had demonstrated just a little while ago. Who are all still Punished." He said. "So are there any other questions out there. This is gonna be the last two so get ready to go up."

Two people stood up to the mike. The first who was cosplaying as England (unknown-for-life) who was holding up a cup of tea….seriously drinking tea.

"I have a question for England. Do you have any other siblings besides the other Celtics?"

"Well I used to….but they all gained their independence though...Ungrateful little gits….." he mumbled.

"Dude it wasn't my fault you turned into a power hungry douche after you left me. Besides being independent is awesome."

"Um...I chose to be independent and so did Seychelles." Canada said.

"Well I don't really have other siblings besides Scotland, Wales, and N. Ireland. I mean really who needs more siblings after living with them."

"Should I be takin' that as a complement or an insult?" Scotland said raising an eyebrow.

"...A little bit of both actually." England said. A person Cosplaying as America (me) came up to the mike.

"Is it okay if I played a song for you guys from my phone?"

"Sure I don't see any harm in that." England said.

"Perfect. Hold on just a second."

"Well as long as it isn't The Stere…" he was cut off when the music started playing.

* * *

You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous.

So I wrote a song about it,

And it goes a little something like this.

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Check it out now.

I love those fat Americans.

You know they so obnoxious.

They always eating burgers.

They always holding shotguns.

And I love Mexicans.

The way they mow my lawn.

They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.

Uh huh.

'Cause that's the way they roll.

Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.

If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,

And they're out of control like a Chinese driver.

I love the Middle East, but how do they handle

Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.

I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.

Ya mon.

And I love them Puerto Ricans,

Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,

I'm just joking.

If you didn't know then

You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell

If you love the Outback redneck Australians,

And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude

And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.

Mamma mia!

And how could anyone hate the French.

Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.

Brazilian girls is what you want,

Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.

I love Africans, but hold up a second.

National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.

Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?

They've disappeared like coke up a Colombian's nose.

Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,

Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.

They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,

Then your brain is small like a Korean penis.

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

All together now!

I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.

[repeat 4x]

They hump sheep [repeat 3x]

I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.

But seriously, don't hump any sheep.

* * *

All of the nations who were mentioned in the song started to dance their parts and poor Scotland. Someone in the audience actually threw him a huge sheep plushy when it was his line of the song. Lets just say that after that panel was over all the fangirls & a few fanboys had either smiled like maniacs, fainted, received huge nosebleeds or all of the above. Yup mostly all of the above.

* * *

**A/N: **So how'd ya like them apples? Did you like the chapter? Hehe the ask a nation thing is over. But I'm open for any ideas for a new chapter. If you guys have any ideas on what I should write next Pm me or send me a review. If they are worthy of my awesomeness I'll write about them. If not then I won't, simple as that. Also note that because school has started a while ago I won't be able to update as much as I please. So be patient.

All copyright goes to Himaruya Hidekaz, for creating Hetalia and Your Favorite Martian, for The Stereotypes Song.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello readers! It's kim...I feel really bad for not updating...I just have a lot on my plate right now with finals coming up. Yeah they're on the 15th and 16th. I feel really stressed out. I feel like crawling into a hole and dying. Must study as much as I can. I have a lot of homework too...wish me luck...I'll delete this later...sorry for not updating and wasting your time on reading this little announcement. If I had time I would have written another chapter for you guys...


End file.
